Sleeping With the Enemy
by Bellieselene
Summary: Bella is caught in the middle of her war torn country, and has lost nearly everything she holds dear to the Voltouri.  An alliance could end the struggle once and for all - but her heart is still clinging to another.  M for eventual Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleeping With the Enemy.

Summary: Bella is the princess of a war torn country, and has lost nearly everything she holds dear to the Voltouri. Can she learn to accept the man responsible for the death of her father and all the blood spilt fighting in the name of her kingdom. Or will her heart keep her from marrying into an alliance that could end the power struggle once and for all.

A/N: So this is my first Fanfic in a really long time. I did a few in middle school and high school and honestly, they were so clunky and badly written (mainly because my 13 year old self had no idea how to write). Anyways, I've wanted to get back into it for a long time and while I've been kicking ideas around for a long time, this one came to me and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. I'm looking forward to growing as I write this story. I hope you have as much fun with this as I do. - Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight - it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 1:

"The night seems darker, does it not?" A voice said into the blackness.

"Yes," another whispered. "The moon seems hazy. Probably the fires…"

"That's why the air is heavy… They are burning the dead." Another prisoner replied, almost to himself. "I wish those fires could take me from this place, life means nothing within these walls."

Ringing steps interrupted his sentiment, echoing out through the damp halls. No soul would be interrupted by the lateness of this visitation, as the only life left in this part of Volterra was that of the rats who waited in vain to feed upon the dead. Corpses were always burned promptly after death, to avoid reanimation.

Each patron's black eyes looked about in the darkness, straining to hear any clues about the new addition. For days, a rumor hung in the air, whispers of Aro's new toy had spread quickly among the remaining prisoners.

"I hear this one is important," a nameless voice chanced a whisper.

"I think he _is_ special. The guards couldn't wait to get their hands on this one." Another voice replied with a little less caution.

"Quiet!" another prisoner chastised. "Don't get us killed early, they are nearly here." And he couldn't be more correct, as his warning was punctuated by the rough entrance of guards bursting through the door. The sounds of struggle were apparent. The new ones always did try to put up a fight.

"Now, now, won't you just join our friends here without a fuss?" Aro joked. He always did enjoy this part. It wasn't as fun throwing a prisoner into his cell once he had given up all reason to live. "How lovely indeed. My collection grows with every passing day! Soon I will need to make room for our new friends." He added happily.

The only thing Aro enjoyed more than adding to his collection, was disposing of them once he needed more room in the dungeons. With that he left the guards to finish up, the sounds of his amusement growing quieter as he retreated back into the hall.

Felix tossed the captive man into a cell and tried to reason with the new addition, "Now stop struggling… you know there is no use."

"How could you do this with no urging of your conscience?" The new prisoner spat, his voice almost familiar to the other silent inhabitants.

"Oh Carlisle, my conscience died with my humanity long ago." Felix laughed. "And you will wish you didn't cling to yours when Aro gets his hands on you." he continued on while closing cell door. He proceeded to make his exit after adding, "If not Aro, then Jane will definitely enjoy watching the pain spread across your face as she makes an example of you."

And with his absence came the usual silence.

Soundless fear had crept through each prisoner at the utterance of their king's name. One thing was for sure, if Carlisle was truly in their midst, away from the throne, Volterra would soon have irrefutable control of every mortal and immortal being, with no one to challenge her rule…

* * *

><p>Anne threw open the curtains, spilling the sunlight onto Bella's iridescent face, instantly bathing the room with a glow that reflected off her skin. Her eyes struggled to remain closed but Anne made sure that wasn't a possibility when she shook her form, still heavy with sleep.<p>

"Bella you know what today is, up!" Her voice was as sweet as a chime but still firm with urgency.

She walked across the marbled floor, her stiff skirts swishing their rebuke at the starch that held them firmly in place. She went to start a fire in the great mantle adjacent from the ornately decorated bed that still held a half sleeping Bella. _Next __is __the __Tea, __always __the __Tea_. Anne thought as she grabbed the Rosebud Tea set, and set off for the still defiant Bella with a bit of annoyance in her step. Anne was as graceful as any, but the princess was trying her patience. "I mean it. You don't want to have to deal with your mother." And with that she plopped the tray in Bella's lap.

Slowly Bella sat up with one hand to steady the tray holding a spread fit for her royal highness. It was all a show of elaborate wealth really. With the entire court being vampires, food - nor sleep for that matter, was really a necessity, it was merely continued out of habit. "I know, thank you..." Bella replied, the heaviness of sleep still hanging in her voice.

"I know how you feel about this whole meeting," she continued to say. "But you know what this could mean. An end the war, and peace to your country." Anne soothed, while reaching for the pot. She poured Bella a cup of the warm viscous liquid, quietly waiting for her own words to sink in. When Bella did not respond, she handed over the cup, urging her to take a sip in anticipation of the long day ahead of her. "Come on dear, your eyes are fading from their lovely hue. You don't want to meet Aro with those black as night."

She hadn't been eating much since she heard of Aro's arrival, and the darkness under her eyes was becoming more apparent. Bella took a sip with a nod of agreement before saying, "So exactly how much time do we have before that horrible man's arrival?"

Anne opened her mouth to answer but was abruptly interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door crashing against the wall. Good thing it was made to keep up with the vampire strength of the royal family, or the wall would be a disaster after taking the blow.

"Bella! Seriously? We don't have time for a leisurely session of tea and petit fours!" Alice rang as she busted in through the door. "How did I know you would be sleeping a day like this away?" Bella watched as her sister quickly darted into the adjacent dressing room in her quarters. Alice returned with a gown, beautiful in its own way. _If_ …Bella had a taste garishly, fur trimmed, plunging neck lines, that would really leave nothing to the imagination once her corsets had their way with her bust. "Oh god it's even more awful up-close. What are you going to do Bella? You can't publicly meet Aro wearing this animal of a dress" Alice added. Bella laughed at her sister's seriously horrified expression.

"Girls, you know Bella has no choice. Aro gifted it in preparation from this meeting. Choosing not to wear it would be a very public snub of the gift and his affections all together." Alice dropped the garment on the powder blue chaise lounge and collapsed into the seat, feeling defeated.

"Anne this is all wrong for Bella. When in god's name has she needed a dress like this. It's so wrong for the occasion." She said, throwing her hands up in obvious exasperation. Bella took this as her cue and finally rose from the bed, her lips slightly stained from the blood within the tea.

"She's right, I can't wear that Anne. If Aro wants to marry me then he is going to have to learn that I will not dress like one of his little whores." Bella spat, with her eyes trained on Alice. Her sister had crossed the room to help herself to Bella's mostly untouched tray.

"Whoa there Bella, where is this coming from?" Alice laughed as she took a bite into one of the decadent pastries. She eagerly looked between Anne's horrified expression and Bella's smirk. "So what will you wear instead then?" She asked between bites. "A white dress and a blue veil? How very Virgin Mary of you." Alice giggled.

"I didn't intend on taking it that far Alice." Bella countered, rolling her eyes at her sister's reflection in the mirror. She began to untie the blue ribbon that held her perfect curls, brushing it in vain, since Alice would insist on continuing the task herself. Alice hopped off the bed and walked over to grab a different dress.

"How about this one?" She asked, holding up a white silk and chiffon dress with gold threads dancing along the bodice in an intricate pattern. The hem just barely touched the floor and would flow beautifully as Bella walked. A soft panel of fabric extended over one shoulder and hung down to the floor, creating elegant movement behind her. It was perfect. Regal in its simplicity and fitting for the event they were having. Bella smiled and nodded, allowing Alice to begin making her ready for the event.

* * *

><p>A soft knock came at the door just as Alice added the final touches to Bella's hair. "Come in!" The three women said together. The door opened and Rose's handmaiden Marie came through.<p>

"Rosalie would like me to check on you Bella." Marie said with a quick dip to serve as her curtsey.

"Tell her we will be right there." Bella said, her red lips smiling at Alice's work. Now that she was properly fed, and Alice had her way with Bella's appearance, she was looking more herself. The discoloration gone from her lids highlighted by her eyes restored to their golden hue, "It's perfect Alice thank you." Alice kissed her cheek in response, looking into the reflection of Bella's golden eyes.

"Listen," She whispered seriously, "We all know how much you hate this idea, sleeping with the enemy and all that, but this is your responsibility as was mine and Rose before the both of us. Maybe you will find something in him that you can learn to like. You never know, but we do all thank you for going through the motions of this marriage to keep us all safe." Bella nodded in response, stilling herself and willing the nerve to meet the one person responsible for the death of her father, their King, and all of the nation's people that fought to protect them.

"Easy for you to say Alice, Jasper and Emmett are hardly anything like the pile of filth Aro is."

Bella rose and Anne squeezed her hand in silent encouragement. Bella turned to Anne and smiled sadly at the woman who had been with her along the whole emotional acceptance of this union. Anne had comforted her during the nights Aro's blood red eyes burned in her dreams, his hands wiping away her father's blood from his lips. Her vision blurred at this thought, but she was ready this time, to look into the eyes of the man responsible for all that her family had lost up until this point, and accept him as her husband for the rest of her eternal life.

* * *

><p>The sun rose lazily over the forest canopy in the distance, before slowly casting its golden glow along the palace grounds. Esme had commissioned the palace to be built along the edge of the wilderness, in an effort to fuel the court's constant need for animal blood. Framing the palace was an intricately designed garden that put those of the palace Versailles to shame. Everything was built under Esme's tasteful eye, and with her affinity for landscaping and architecture, she quickly transformed the grounds into the most beautiful chateau the world has seen. All around were hedges that traced playful mazes in the earth, punctuated by the beautifully designed fountains. Each of course, with their crest heavily featured in its pools, to honor the Cullen family name. There were little clearings where silk tents could be raised for entertaining their guests, along with the tiny cottages the girls used to play in when they were younger. These grounds were not as excessive as the Victorian gardens that had lent their touch of inspiration, in that, it seemed like every part of the garden had been there for centuries.<p>

_Where__is__that__girl?_Rose thought to herself as she overlooked the gardens that stretched out behind the palace. Her eyes scanned the forest just beyond the clearing as she listened to Emmett and Jasper returning from their morning hunt.

"Rose you look lovely," she heard her mother say as the queen joined her on the terrace that overlooked their untouched paradise. Rose turned to her mother and smiled in thanks.

"I wish there was another way. The thought of Aro, _here,_in our midst to marry our youngest sister? I can't believe he can look us all in the eye knowing that he is to blame for the empty throne next to yours." Esme looked over the garden bustling with activity to prepare for Aro's arrival. Their colors flew in defiance of the defeat that loomed over their heads. It was a royal affair after all, and when welcoming the enemy one could not show weakness.

"I know Rose. We all don't want this to happen, but loosing your father was a fatal blow to us. If only we were able to make Volterra surrender with brute force, Bella could stay here with us."

"You know… _I_ could help you with that." Emmett joked as he walked in from the garden.

"Yes, then get yourself killed." Jasper laughed, as they made their way to join the women at the top of the steps.

Emmett playfully punched brother and bounded up the steps to Rose's waiting arms. "Are you sure you won't hunt this morning Rose? It's probably better for us to be at our strongest once his court gets here."

Rose broke away from watching the preparations before her to look at her husband. "No I'm fine," She smiled at him. "I had a drink from the cook's catch this morning."

Emmett smiled and buried his nose into the crown of her head, and slowly rocked Rose back and fourth, taking in this moment with his family. There was an edge of worry that hung over them whenever they were together. Almost as if each one was painfully aware, that at any moment, one of them could be lost - just as abruptly as Carlisle.

It was a sight to be had, the four of them gleaming in the still rising sunlight. Esme greeted both of her son-in-laws with a real love she felt grow for them over the years of her daughter's unions. She knew this would never be the case with Aro. Their family could never fully accept him, never mind the task of learning to love him as their own.

Losing Carlisle had been hard on Esme. She thought back to the day she received the news of his death. The bone crushing loss that had racked though her frame paralyzed her for months, causing many to question what the royal family would do to counter the heavy blow. No one had expected a union would be the next move. It wasn't popular at first, but as the losses began to rise, the people grew tired of the war and accepted a peaceful union as their best option for survival.

"Guess who's ready!" Alice announced excitedly, bringing Esme's thoughts back to the present. Bella and Alice walked out to join their family on the terrace, their dainty steps sounding along the marbled surface.

"Try to contain your excitement for my engagement…" Bella joked sarcastically as she looked between her family's grim expressions. It was typical of her to try to put her family's happiness before her own. Love made her sacrificial of herself at times, even if it meant putting her happiness last.

"Bella we're all here for you," Rose assured her, the pain of the situation still apparent on her flawless features.

"I know Rose and when I see you all here, it reminds me what I'm sacrificing to protect." Bella said softly. Her oldest sister had always looked after her as they were growing up. Rose herself had made sure that any boys that teased her little sister had hell to pay, causing many to be intimidated by her. It was probably the mix of blinding beauty, and equally blinding hot temper, that reminded everyone to watch themselves around Rosalie.

"Well," Esme started to say. "I hate to break this up but I'm sure we don't have much time before Aro's arrival and we all want to be ready for it. Alice can you make sure Jasper and Emmett don't look as if they just wrestled a bear once our guest arrives?" Alice laughed and took her husband inside to make sure he was presentable.

"Very funny Esme, I'll make sure to skip the face paint then while I'm getting ready." Emmett joked at his mother-in-law's teasing remark. "I'll be back Rose." And with that he retreated to their quarters.

"I'll go check on the rest of the preparations, and Rose?" Esme stopped as she added, "If you and Bella could check on the entertainment that would be lovely."

"Sure mother," They both replied as Esme parted to complete her day's task.

"What entertainment Rose?" Bella asked a little confused once her mother was gone.

"I thought you knew, Bella. Aro loves music." Rose said already starting to walk back into the palace.

"No I know that," Bella replied as she hastily turned to follow her sister. "But I thought that since he was bringing his court he would be showing us the music and entertainment favored in Volterra?"

"Yes well I'm sure we will have to sit through every torturous minute of that, but mother thought it would be good if we employed a pianist for today." Rose continued on.

"But where will we find someone in such short notice?" Bella noted her mind still busily trying to think of who they could call on.

"I believe someone important said this man was notable." Rose called over her shoulder. "A rising star." Rose added sarcastically imitating the person who suggested the musician. "_Very_ handsome too." She continued waving her arms in exaggerated animation.

Bella sighed when Rose mentioned the last part. It wasn't like she could enjoy it, no matter how handsome he was. She was about to sign her life away to an old king.

A/N: Thanks to anyone still reading! I apologize if there are any mistakes, I really wanted to post it now so I just read over it a few times in hopes of combing out the boo boos. I hope you leave me a note with any thoughts, or questions – I would be so grateful if you took the time.

A few notes for the story: This is definitely an alternate universe because the vampires eat, sleep, cry, have children. I picture them to be like Renesmee – aging to a certain point and then remaining at that point eternally.

I hope to see you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: So here is Chapter 2. There were a lot of different piano songs that helped me write this chapter and I will link it in my profile page. Some music, no matter how beautifully described, can't convey the same feelings with the same strength as listening to the piece first hand. Hope you like them :]

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

The sun had barely risen over the horizon, when Edward began making his way home. It sat in a quiet meadow relatively untouched by the war, and was a usual place of comfort for him. He loved the way birds started their usual hymn just before dawn, a song accompanied by the familiar metronomic beat of his own steps in the tall grass. In the background, a small stream flowed lazily in the distance, and was always more than obliging to lend its tones to his morning theme. Edward continued on his way, humming the notes he would soon play along his ivory keys. Upon reaching the door, his green eyes scanned the meadow one last time bidding his wordless goodbye before entering.

After his mother's death, all the warmth of his home departed with her, leaving nothing more than a stinging loneliness that hung thickly in each room. Whenever Edward found the silence suffocating, he would rush out the door to his meadow, finding solace in the life around him. He felt her presence there, singing softly to him whenever he made time to listen. It was enough to ease his heartache.

Once a sufficient fire blazed in the hearth Edward turned to the piano that sat invitingly across the room. The familiar creak of the bench welcomed him as he sat down before the instrument, fingers slightly stroking the keys. It started slowly at first, the melody, and soon he was lost in the moment. This was his escape, a place to express himself.

The pace of the music began to dictate his breaths while he poured out all the pain, loss, and loneliness into his musical prayer. There were some lighter moments in the piece laced within the more somber tones, but before long he found himself composing yet another offering to his mother.

Edward remembered running through the meadow, perfumed with the smells a freshly prepared meal calling him home for the evening. He was young in this memory and barely stood much higher than her shoulders, but when he ran into the familiar embrace and felt his mother's chin rest on top of his head, he sighed, relishing in the feeling of arriving home.

A cold tear fell upon his hand, and once Edward realized that he had begun to cry, he was pulled back into the confines the empty room. He stared blankly into the hearth as the last note resonated before melting into the silence.

Short, abrupt knocks interrupted his thoughts. "Edward!" A voice called. "You will be late!"

Edward hastily grabbed his music and set off for without much more than a stop to ruffle his messy hair in the mirror hanging next to the door. "Tanya, thank you for reminding me," he replied, opening the door to meet her.

Tanya and Edward had always been close, even bordering on romantic at one point, but those feelings were long dead and buried in the past. Their feelings towards each other evolved into something more familial, especially with Elizabeth's death, just a year ago. She watched him crumble under the loss of his mother, barely waking to do much more than grieve with his piano. Since then, Tanya made a point to check up on him whenever she could, knowing that Elizabeth wouldn't want her only son to waste away in an empty home. Tanya was grateful that their short courtship didn't mar their friendship and that Edward had allowed her to be close to him while he learned to accept the loss of his mother.

"Is that what you will be wearing?" She inquired, her expression reflecting her surprise at Edward's choice of attire. She could not allow him to attend a royal function featuring his talents looking like such a mess. The clothing was slightly stained from his walk earlier that morning, and very obviously wrinkled from the sleeplessness he had been experiencing. "Edward we have to fix this, now." She said pulling him into the house by his sleeve.

* * *

><p>Before long, Edward was looking much more presentable, allowing Tanya to feel more confident in the smoothness of his impending performance. This was a huge opportunity to debut his compositions before the court, and would do wonders to his piano career. Tanya smiled at herself as she thought about the importance of this event. He was truly gifted and people were finally starting to take notice. She was hopeful this would give him a new avenue to dedicate his time, ultimately helping him to move past his grief.<p>

"What are you planning on playing today?" She asked, waiting to help him into his jacket. He didn't answer at first, so Tanya waited unsure if he heard her question. A few beats later she was starting to feel concerned, given the fact that he would be "front and center" in just a couple hours.

Edward looked up from his buttons before saying, "I came up with it this morning, and now I can't imagine playing anything else." He smiled to himself and began to tuck his shirt into his pants when Tanya opened her mouth, unsure if she should voice her concerns. She definitely didn't want to cause him to get nervous.

"Are you sure you don't want to play something that you already have experience performing in the past?" She turned to stand between him and the mirror, studying his confident expression.

"This song came to me earlier and it really captured me. I can't imagine playing anything else. " Tanya shot him a questioning look, clearly unconvinced. "I think that once you hear it you will understand what I mean." Edward added reassuringly.

"Alright then…" she sighed, "It's a good thing your talented, I trust you."

* * *

><p>Once Edward was finished, he and Tanya left for the palace. No one knew he would be playing today, mainly because the Queen insisted on keeping the performance a surprise. It barely mattered; he was still relatively unknown and even if announced by name throughout the kingdom, only a hand full of people would know who he was.<p>

Edward was told that he would be performing during the official proposal of the youngest princess. He had never met her, or anyone else in the royal family, but he knew her name was Isabella, and she had recently lost her father to the war. Edward pitied the princess. He could not imagine having to publicly uphold composure after loosing a parent. Queen Esme herself was barely able to function after the loss, forcing Princess Rosalie to act in her position, while allowing her mother to grieve. Edward shuddered at the thought and inwardly decided he was grateful for his simple existence.

Tanya slowed her horse to more of a relaxed pace once she realized that Edward had fallen behind, lost in his thoughts. "What's the matter?" She called to him. He looked up at her realizing that he fell behind her pace.

"Edward? Are you nervous?"

"No…"

"Then what's on your mind?" She pressed. "Are you worried about the vampire court? This isn't Volterra we don't have anything to worry about." Tanya paused for a moment, thinking about what she said. "Well Aro will be there, but he can't feed from humans here. It would void the treaty." She continued on this way and Edward was starting to think Tanya was trying to reassure herself.

In this part of the world, vampires lived amongst humans for centuries. It was as normal as seeing different ethnicities walking down the street. The vampires treasured the shortness of human life and opted to drink from animals. Outside Volterra, it was relatively uncommon to hear of a vampire murdering a human.

"No it's not that," he laughed, "I've never been to the palace, or played for a more important audience. It is a little intimidating, but I want to show them what I can do."

"Oh, okay. That's good, because I can't have you going into the performance scared for your life. "She added, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Or yours," Edward teased.

Tanya narrowed her eyes at him in response, something she normally did right before teasing her best friend. "You will be fine, Edward," she said, suddenly upbeat, "and if you play horribly, your looks have always saved you." Tanya added sarcastically, laughing at the memory of his last performance. Half the audience barely paid any attention to his performance once they had seen his face. Girls swooned over him and many of their upset partners left the hall before Edward had finished playing his piece. Nowadays the events went much more smoothly, since the women had learned to keep their excitement under wraps, unless they wanted to deal with their husbands forcing them to leave early.

"I'd like to think that my composition earned me this event Tanya, not my looks." Edward countered, rolling his eyes at her.

"Don't be embarrassed Edward, you've charmed vampires before, and our plain human looks are supposed to pale in comparison to theirs." Tanya went on giggling between words. The rest of the morning went about this way, with Edward and Tanya teasing each other to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p>When they reached the palace, it was bustling with activity. All around the grounds were people hastily preparing for the royal event. Edward admired the surrounding gardens and the beauty of everything that was coming together. It almost seemed like the palace glistened in the morning light. <em>A nice touch <em>he thought. Considering the royal family held the same kind of iridescence in the sunlight. When he and Tanya reached the entrance they were greeted by a kind looking man who introduced himself as Laurent. He gave them a quick tour of the gardens where Edward would later perform, before leading them to the music room to allow him to prepare himself for the event.

Each new room had been Edward's favorite, as they all seemed to be even more handsome than the last, but as he reached the music room; Edward knew that he had arrived in the perfect wing of the palace. The walls were ornately marbled with golden flecks that added a shimmer all about. Different stringed instruments were beautifully arranged throughout the room, inviting Edward to play. His hand grazed along the scroll of a cello as he made his way to the grand piano that waited proudly in the center of the room, outshining all the other instruments. It was perfectly poised underneath a chandelier, mirrored ebony surface. Edward reached the piano and eagerly sat before the instrument, testing a few chords, and relishing in the sounds that were emitted from the glorious instrument.

Laurent walked over to the piano, opening the lid. "Here, let's give it a go shall we?" He smiled, stepping back. Edward nodded in agreement before beginning his new melody, eager to hear it played on the piano far superior to his own.

Tanya and Laurent watched as Edward transformed the mood of the room with his piece. _He was right_ Tanya thought, each succession capturing her as quickly as the last. His entire demeanor changed as his fingers gracefully traveled along the ivory keys. It was clear that Edward was truly at peace whenever he sat before a piano. Like most of his compositions, there was apparent sadness in the notes he played, but soon the song took on a new light. It seemed to make her feel lighter, but she couldn't think of a word to describe sensation.

"This piece, it portrays an emotion. It makes one feel… as though something new is to come." Laurent whispered.

"Yes," Tanya agreed, whispering back, "While putting to rest the things of the past." She paused for a moment, hoping to decipher the meaning of her friend's new song. "Edward is painting a new emotion but I can't put my finger on it. It's not like anything I've ever heard him play before…It is…"

"It's hope," a new voice whispered softly behind them. Tanya and Laurent turned towards the door to see Rose and Bella walking over to join them. Bella smiled at Tanya and continued, "I think he is trying to portray a feeling of hope." Tanya nodded in agreement and turned back to Edward, now able to see the new hope his piece revealed. They stood quietly taking in the piece until the last note melted away.

Edward opened his eyes and was surprised to find a small audience had formed next to him. Tanya and Laurent were now accompanied by a beautiful blond woman and a lovely brunette standing next to her.

Laurent clapped and before eagerly introducing them to the guests. "Edward, Tanya, this is Rosalie and Isabella Cullen." Edward looked between their golden eyes and stood to bow along side Tanya.

Edward looked up at Bella and was captured by the smile that glowed in her face. "It is a great honor," he thought he heard Tanya say. He couldn't be sure though, the sound of his heart beating in his ears made it hard to hear much else.

Edward had never been so captured by anyone in his life. The way her ivory skin gleamed in the sunlight as she stood before the window, coupled by the sweet chime of laughter at something Laurent said. Edward began to feel lucky to have the opportunity to meet her at all.

He reached his hand out towards Bella and kissed the hand she gave him, a little startled by the cool skin that brushed his lips. "I'm happy to make your acquaintance," he smiled, "I hope you don't mind hearing that piece twice. I will be performing the same one this afternoon."

"Of course not," Bella said quickly. It was the sweetest sound Edward believed he heard in his life. "It was wonderful, you truly have a gift."

"Thank you."

"What was the inspiration?" Bella asked eagerly.

"My mother," Edward offered, going no further.

"You must love her very much to compose such a beautiful piece inspired by her memory." Bella replied. Edward stood speechless, startled by her insight.

"How did you know she passed?" Tanya asked, equally surprised.

"I'm sorry. I mainly assumed." Bella said, instantly regretting her assumption. "My father also passed recently, and if I could use music to express the emotion of loosing him, I believe it would sound similar to the song you played." Bella studied Edward's face, instantly recognizing the masked sadness she found there. She reached up to put her hand on his shoulder, looking him deeply in the eyes before apologizing again.

"It's alright," Edward smiled. "I did mention the inspiration of the piece, don't feel badly. Aside from my nerves, I'm feeling just fine." And he meant it. Edward didn't feel intruded by Bella's comment. Instead, he felt he had a connection to her. She was the first person to understand the emotion of his music without knowing what he'd been through in the past year.

"I'm glad." Bella replied, instantly relieved by his statement. "Well," she continued, "We have a few more stops to make before Aro arrives. It was wonderful meeting you both and I hope you enjoy yourselves today."

"And I have my tasks as well. Please let me know if you need anything I won't be far." Laurent added. With that, Rose and Bella excused themselves and moved on to check on the rest of the preparation, Laurent following close behind.

Edward was instantly eager to see Bella again and could not wait to play for her later that afternoon. He was happy to know that his song reached out to her, and while part of him hoped that she felt the same connection, he knew better. She would be engaged in a mater of hours, to end the war, and bring peace to her country.

"I see that look in your eyes." Tanya smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Edward replied a little too quickly, and inwardly cursed himself for being so obvious about his attraction in front of Tanya. She would be teasing him for at least a month if he was lucky, longer if he wasn't.

"Oh Edward, I hope you don't get too attached. You know why we are here, to celebrate her engagement."

"I know, don't worry I'm not trying to convince her otherwise."

Tanya sighed in response and moved on to strum a few notes on a harp that sat on the other side of the room. Though she was concerned Edward _would_ get too attached, she wanted to give him a moment and leave him to his thoughts. Tanya knew he was enamored with the princess and secretly wished it were with a woman more available. Edward deserved to have love in his life, but so did Bella; and many have suspected that she agreed to the engagement purely out of duty. Tanya looked over at Edward who was already busily warming up for the afternoon. She continued playing her instrument, deciding to leave it all to fate, knowing that if he and the princess were meant to become friends, or more, everything would eventually fall into place.

A/N: Long time between updates :/ Still looking for a Beta. My friend has been way too busy to do it for me soo this is my excuse for the time it took between chapters. Anyways see you guys later :] (Oh yea listen to the song I linked in my profile, it's quite nice!)


End file.
